


Down With the Doctor

by RavenInTheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/RavenInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the traveling companion of the last of the Time Lords your life is filled with danger no matter how exciting it may be be. This is the cost for getting close to the Doctor, for being his friend, for loving him. His enemy's may just see you as an opportunity... Reader/10th Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At First...

The setting is a open field of grass, soft willowing tree surrounding the peaceful area, and somewhere in the distance there is a giddy flow of laughing peaking in volume. Suddenly with a rush of wind a girl, you, fly past heading for an oddly places Police Telephone Box. In your wake there follows a man in a long brown trench coat, covering a deep blue suite with white pinstripe, cheerful brown eyes, and wild short brown hair. Its seconds before his fingers brush your back, and just in time you not slam but bump roughly in to the big blue box panting and gazing at him with a rueful smile. His momentum throws him against your back but his arms hit beside yours first. You feel his hot breath in deep pants as he catches his breath right by your ear. You spin around slowly with the biggest smile you can muster,  
“Looks like I’m home free! You lose Doctor!” your figure lightly jabs at his chest as he laughs right along with you.  
“Oi! You had a head start! Who climes a tree anyway? I thought we were playing hide and seek not find the monkey… well-“, His laughter erupts again as your knuckles hit his right peck. He looks at you for a moment as his smile slowly fades and his eyes take on a faraway look. Blinking you can feel the blush slowly make its way up your neck. ‘There is it again.. That.. Look’ he shakes his head a moment and opens the door to the TARDIS, smile flipped on like a switch. You trail behind him and watch him, The Doctor, fling his coat over the railing before he takes a spin around the ships controls. You stand there in the door way wondering if you could ever get used to it being bigger on the inside. Not even two steps in do you stop with hand in your hoodie pocket and curse. Stopping, The Doctor looks at you around the console with a stern look and a raised eyebrow,  
“(Name)? What did I tell you?” What is he your dad? Yeah no that’s creepy.  
“I think I’ve dropped my phone.. I’ll just be a minute promise!” You spin on your heel and with the same vigor and speed as before you race toward the little pound where the game started. Watching you go through the open door he cracks a smirk and shakes his head as he goes back to flipping switches. He gives a sigh as the one of the many monitors begins to beep a warning at him. A quick glance tells him that the ship has picked up a sudden sign of alien life within 150 meters of his location. Eyebrows rise quickly as he hurriedly slides on his glasses and takes hold of the screen.  
“(Naaaame)?!” He calls as if you’ll hear him and jumps over the stairs and out the door.

 

I slow to a halt as I come upon the pound and a quick glance tells me that thankfully it’s not around the edge where The Doctor and I were… um. My hand comes up and covers the blush like someone will see. I turn away before I get sucked in to remembering the sudden but gentle touch of his lips on mine or his  
hand-…  
“Oh my God shut up…” for some reason I move faster like I can escape my racing heart. I suppose I could call us an item if I think about it. We’ve been defiantly becoming closer over the last year and the bouts of romantic kissing and loving touches have been ever persistent. I make my way over to the very edge of the surrounding forest to the tree I climbed as the perfect hiding place because for some reason; they never look up. The gleam of the screen catches my eye in the grass and bending to pick it up I stop. There’s a pair of red and black basketball shoes standing not a breath away from it. Standing quickly I’m about to scream for The Doctor when he brings his hand to the side of my face and my voice catches in my throat. What’s wrong with his eyes? There’re blue but there are the icy white blue of a Husky’s. His black hair is short and just brushes his odd eyes, He’s as pale as death, about my height, his body is adorned with a plain black t, and ripped light blue jeans. My first thought is a question of how his skin would look in the sun. ‘Stop it.. .’ he smiles ever so slowly and his palm begins it warm noticeably as his eyes lose the lovely blue and take on a bright purple. Frightened now but still unable to move, I drop suddenly in to unconsciousness… ‘Doc.. tor’  
_POV change_

The boy’s eyes never waver and he knows he has to work fast. He knows that the bigger pest, The Doctor, isn’t far from his pet. He watches as her wakening mind disappears and she leans in to his touch. Smiling he begins his work;  
“You will be my little doll,  
You will aid me in the Doctor’s fall  
You shall be my eyes and ears  
Tell me all his doubts and fears  
He holds you dear and keeps you close  
When you end him it will hurt the most  
When I call repeat to me; “Oli, Oli Oxen free!””  
“Down with the Doctor, say it” He speaks genteelly rubbing his thumb on your cheek.  
“Down.. With … the Doctor” You reply with a monotone voice stiff as a board. He nods and pulls away and puts your phone in your hand as your eyes return. Blinking you look at him and then to the phone. The Doctor shouts for you just behind you making you spin around. He wasn’t there a minute ago… Turning back you open your mouth to thank the odd boy for you finding your phone.. but he’s gone.

 

Blinking I glance around myself in confusion. Wait.. Who was I looking for? I hear familiar thundering footfalls behind me I turn to face them. The skinny man comes to a clumsy stop and points around with his Sonic Screwdriver, a blue light beams and it lets out an odd humming sound. He looks it once over and seems satisfied but still worried. I cock my head to the side,  
“What’s the matter?” He lightly puts a hand on my shoulder and looks me up and down.  
“Are you alright? See anything weird? The TARDIS said there was a sudden reading of alien life so I ran here to make sure you were alri-.. Anyway, did you find your phone then?” He finishes as I raise my eyebrow slowly. Blinking I stare at him,  
“Find my phone?” his face gets serious and he takes a step forward,  
“Yea.. You silly mobile that I told you, you might as well leave in the ship. That’s why you.. are you alright” he says as he slowly points the Sonic at me. I push his hand back down and laugh,  
“I was just messing with you silly!” Aren’t I? I grab his blue sleeve and start heading for the box or should I call it home? Hm. Question of another day. I flash a reassuring smile, one that I’ve learned from him over the few years we’ve been together. He walks slowly with me as he takes a last look behind him at the forest. Then the smile returns in a flash,

“I’ll race you? Have to keep you on your toes you know” he says as his eyes meet mine with a knowing look as he puts his tool away and grabs hold of my hand. I feel my heart skip a beat and a smile creep onto my face.  
“1…” He says as he gets into position by crouching a bit and tries to hide the smile that tugs at his lips.  
“2...” You join in and mimic his pose.  
“3!” You shout in unison as you both surge forward. It’s hard to tell what’s louder your racing heart or his laughter.


	2. Crash Landing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Doctor find yourselves on a new planet. He says stay put... you have a different plan.

It’s the middle of the night when you shoot out of bed. Your shaking hand clamps over your mouth to cover the panic. The room is completely black, save for the odd spheres of light across the walls. Still on the TARDIS then, yes.

“Lights on, please. Friggen sheets…” You mumble under your breath. Slowly they obey, as if you had awoken them from a deep slumber. You mess with the blankets of death for a moment longer till you finish by tossing them across the room. Ok. Calm down.

A nightmare that’s all. Your memory of it begins to escape you already. You remember, though, with cruel clarity the look on The Doctor’s face as he fell at your feet. Looking down you can still feel the cold weight of the shimmering blade of purple light dripping in warm blood. Shaking your head harshly, you swing your legs out of bed and stand. You make you way to the doors as your head clears.

The door slides open with a light touch to the glowing blue control panel to you left. From your room you swing a right turn, deeper into the ship. The hallway is cool, not chilly, however. It’s lit by lights overhead and under the glowing floor. All around you is the subtle humming of the ship, herself. Your head suddenly begins to pound, maybe you should grab some aspirin or something... The little rainbows tells you it’s oncoming migraine. Fantastic. 

You think that the gaps in your memory are causing the horrifying dreams. Dreams in which you and the Doctor, as he stands tall with a protective hand behind him towards you, are standing before a strange looking snake creature. A massive cobra with wings and piercing purple eyes hissing a somewhat human laugh as the Doctor shouts up at it,  
“****, Stop this! We can help you just please let her go! You don’t have to do this!” The laughter stops and with the gaze from its violet wink your body begins to twitch. Its voice fills your head, its command overriding your thoughts,  
“Now my pet… Use it!” the power raises your arm slowly behind the unknowing Doctor’s back. The knife gleams deadly in the eerie amethyst glow that leaks from your eyes. Holding up the blade above your head with strength unknown to you, it pierces the air-… Then you do the whole waking up and screaming thing. Its been about 2 weeks now since the nightmares began for seemingly no apparent reason. The Doctor has tried a million and 1 ways to dive into your subconscious and pick at your brain. At first your scream would tear through the halls of the TARDIS and in moments the Doctor would be Sonicing your door. Rushing to you, calling you, he’d find you with tears in your eyes and hands over your head. After a moment of fighting your squirming, you'd let him take you up in his arms as he patted your hair as you told him about the dream, his death by your hand, and your feeling of no control. Pulling back he gently brought your face up to meet his and gazed into your eyes… or your soul... you weren't sure. Closing the distance between you two he softly presses his lips to yours and makes a hardly audible sound of approval as you respond back your fingers knotting themselves into his shirt. Your body pressed against his as he rubbed his thumb on your cheek, brushing the fears away… You're scared, he’s extremely curious if not a bit worried.  
I grab a cup off of the drying rack and fill it halfway with cold water. Things have been seemingly out of your control as of late. However, the Time Lord has continuously been at your side through it all. He doesn't really even seem fazed by the whole “I stabbed you in my dream thing” either... Thats just a Doctor thing. Taking a sip of the chilled water you lean against the counter and stare off into space. The gaps in your memory have been really all been around times where you and the Doctor have your fun. Its killing you but you're forgetting them, one by one. Its becoming less “Your Doctor” and more like “Doctor Who”? You sigh and close your eyes before the tears can start.  
“(Name)? I thought I heard you wondering around in here. What’s got you up so late?” the Time Lord says quietly as he struts in. Snapping out of your stupor you smile at him and set the glass down. He’s missing his brown duster and dark brown jacket and his hands are shoved deep in to his pockets. He sniffles and casually walks up to you till he’s standing close enough to smile and kiss your forehead.  
“I was just grabbing a drink. That’s all. Don’t you sleep?” You say glancing at his still perfect hair and subconsciously you pat yours down. He blinks and his grin spreads wider,  
“Of course I sleep! Maybe not as much as… Oh I don’t know say a human. I just have to be ready you know, for anything. Who needs sleep anyway, not me that’s who. They used to call me Dr. Always-ready-to-go I’ll have you know!”. Your eyebrow raises, but his grin doesn't falter.  
“Okay… that last part is rubbish. You get the point though.”  
“What time is it anyway?” You're in a time machine with no clocks…  
“Ohh.. about 5 am if we were to be going by your human time. Being as it were, floating around in space at the moment I could say its vuvu point suri.” He wanders over to the large fruits basket on the long dining room table that’s never used and grabs a banana. Peeling it promptly he asks;  
“Same Nightmare?”  
You sigh and pour out the water. You can't help but feel like a bother. Who has nightmares when they're the happiest they've ever been? With the Doctor no less? "Dreams are something else entirely", he said, "There really isn't anything that can be done about it, save from waking up". Looking back at him sadly you nod and shrug. Banana in hand he takes one long stride to you and brings you into his arms. He smells like he always does, like the outside, like cinnamon, maybe even like star dust.  
“Poor Little Miss (name)… OH! I know! Come with me. You're not going to bed right now right? Noo course not, you've got time… Time in a time machine that’s a laugh isn't it?” The Madman in the box wraps an arm around you then stares at the banana in his other one.  
“C'mon then, Allons-y!” he says around a huge bite of the fruit and walks swiftly, with you in toe out toward the control room.

***  
~Later~

The Doctor can be a reasonable man. Right now is not one of those times. For you see right now, as your knuckles turn pale and your eyes squeeze shut, as the TARDIS shakes violently - his ship is crashing. Reason was lost 5 seconds ago... 

“nonononononoNO! Arrrrg!” The mad man races around the flashing and vibrating controls as the ship lurches as if its in a washer machine. 

“D..Doc...tor.” The ship gives another lurch, and spins around and around.

“Brace yourself for impact (Y/n)!” The Doctor shouts over the warning sirens just before the TARDIS stops abruptly with a horrifyingly solid jolt. Glancing upwards towards the pulsing column from on the floor, he slowly reaches for the breaking lever. Slowly you eyes focus on The Doctor as he pushes and pulls different things trying to get a response. The column remains still however.. A white smoke begins to seep up through the heated floor and it's followed by a burning smell.. sniffling he halfheartedly smacks a lever and leans heavily on the console.

“Doctor?” Standing slowly you keep a nice grip on the railing for fear of fainting you're so dizzy. That smoke stinks. He takes out his glasses and peers into a screen, 

“Well nothing too major, but she won't be going anywhere for a while till i can fix her. Strange, she loves to act up, but this seems different.. Almost like.. naaah” He sniffles again walks around the heart of the TARDIS as you cough.

“Doctor! The smoke?” Glancing at you with another monitor in his hand and screwdriver in his teeth he raises an eyebrow. Glancing down his eyes widen as he drops the screwdriver into his hand.

“Out, out, out!” Grabbing your arm he practically flings you both out of the TARDIS. Coughing you fall heavily to your knees trying to catch your breath, you look around you. All around you is greenery, odd sounds, and its humid. You cough again to clear the wheeze and face the open doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor stands grinding his teeth and pulling his hair. 

"What happened to you?" He says quietly before turning to you his eyes flickering with something hidden behind them. 

“Stay. Put.” He says firmly before shaking out a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it to his mouth. You nod once and look away as he makes his way back into the TARDIS, smoke spilling around him as the door closes. You wring your hands together and start walking around very slowly. You can hear the odd sounds that fill the silent your air around, somehow they sound like the birds back home. The forest around is very dense, there seems to be no beaten path to speak of. The ground is mushy and moist, and really soft to walk on and the fleeting thought of how healthy everything seems, how pleasant it must be is soon brought to a halt when a growl emits from your left. Stopping suddenly, hoping SOMEHOW that its not directed at you, you turn your head ever so slightly and hold your breath. The foliage ruffles a bit, as what's ever in them stares at you with yellow eyes.

"...Hello..?" You start meekly not moving an inch in fear you might spook whatever it is. The brush undertow shifts, inside the foliage comes a sort of rasping breath. Your feet bring you forward,

"Um, are you alright?" Suddenly a man steps out as the owner of the yellow eyes. A wet cough racks his body doubling him over. You quickly reach for him and place a hand on his back, he seems so weak! 

“Sir, is there something you need? Some water? I have a friend..” You trail off and glance behind you hoping the Doctor to appear. You can feel the man might have a fever by the perspiration dripping from his shirt, his heart rate is erratic. His shaking hands grab your arm as he drags himself up to look at you with his unfocused eyes,

“P-... Please... Run... to late.. the forest...th-the...Fo...forest..” Lowering him slowly to the ground you watch with pity and confusion as the strange man breathes his last breath... Just what kind of place have you landed?


	3. We're Lost Aren't We..

After the unfortunate man died in your arms the Doctor began calling your name through the dense woodlands. Gently you brought the man’s body beneath a canopy of trees for his final resting place. The Doctor’s stomping came to a halt as he watched you crisscross the man’s arms over his chest.

“What’s happened?” He asks sullenly as he comes closer standing over the body. His eyes rake over your body, but your eyes remained trained on the body before you. Now that you take a closer look the man had dark blue abrasions over his neck and lower arms. You decided to lift your eyes to the man beside you. A feeling of deep hollowness calls from somewhere inside of you. Death is always so heavy isn’t? No matter how much it strikes around you, feelings inside demand to be felt. Memories of the past.. Shaking off the sluggish feeling you smile at the Time Lord and rise to your feet.

“I don’t know. After you went back inside this man just appeared coughing and stuff... Before he died though he talked about “the forest” he said we had to run.” He bends down the get a closer look at the man, Screwdriver floating quickly over the dead man’s body. 

“Well whatever killed Mr. - .. Um” He turns to you concern etched into his brown eyes. Oh, right his name.. biting your lip you shake your head slowly ashamed.

“Ah, Well whoever he was... At least it over. Poisoned, something went to town on his bloodstream. White blood cells didn’t have a chance... Slow and Painful..” Standing he slides his hands in to his pockets. What is he looking at? Shying away you place a hand to your temple feeling the pulse thats sparkes prin-prints behind your eyes. 

"Headache?" Suddenly the warmth of long fingers slide over yours bringing momentary calm to the pain. Something bubbles to the surface of your memory, 

A park with the view of a lake, hands intertwined laying in the grass, laughter and running.

Blinking you look closer at the man before you. In truth the memory holds nothing for you, you don't feel the quiver of emotion that might flood. For a moment, this worries you. 

"Doctor. Am I broken..?" You ask quietly almost to yourself. Confusion twists his tranquil features. He figures cup your subtly throbbing head and you feel yourself momentarily relax. 

"No. Not broken, never that. Whatever you need I'm here though, alright?" You nod the spiral effectively stopped. Quickly he kisses your forehead and starts walking a path through the forest motioning you to follow. 

"C'mon then, Allons-y!" His words of encouragement bring a smile to your face and you decide to press on.

A while later after being chased by flesh - eating “Sparrows”, tripping through blood sucking vines, and narrowly escaping flying Piranha you and the Doctor decide to take a running break in the mouth of a cave. Heaving breath you lean heavily on the dank wall to peer out into the dwindling light. It'll be dark soon. No telling what awaits you both then. The Doctor's hand glides through his hair and gives it a shake at the end. With his breath caught, which you're still kinda fighting for, he waits for your painting to calm. 

"It'll be dark soon, and it doesn't seem like we're any closer to finding what killed the man. Could've been anything, but if i remember correctly this isn't the planet where flesh eating Sparrows are indigenous." His voice trails off in puff of steam. Was the temperature dropping? As if to test the theory you nonchalantly huff heavily and watch the wisps of white travel over your head. 

"Yeah, also a not-so-good-thing low temperatures at night, not sure how far it'll drop either. We have to keep moving or the cold will set in. Are you alright to carry on?" He says a bit unsure of himself and for another time you feel an odd sensation waft over you. Annoyance? A longing? Its lost as soon as it arrives. You yawn and nod in tangent. 

"Yeah, we should. What about the house?" You watch his eyes quickly slide to yours. Was it something you said?

"You haven't called her that before." He says fondly and looks away again. A distant warmth rolls in your stomach. 

"Sorry, it sort of slipped." After a moment you continue,

"Would the TARDIS be repaired by now?" He sniffles and nods not quite looking towards you. You hadn't meant to make it odd.. 

As you make the trek back to the TARDIS the two of you are quite. You can't seem to think of a conversation that doesn't end abysmally so you opt to keep you mouth shut. The headache that started hours ago has slowly increased so maybe quite time is best. Its gotten so bad at this point your feet begin to stumble over things unseen in the dying light. Flashing rainbows twirl around your vision. How much longer will it be? You glance up at the Doctor’s back. As he walks his head is switching this way and that. Absentmindedly, you hope he hasn't gotten you lost. Its right then that your vision fails you all at once, falling forward you cling to the rough bark of a tree. Moaning to yourself you shut your eyes as they explode with lights and pain. 

“Doc..tor.. Wait.” You didn’t want to have him stop for you and by the sounds of his foot falls crushing through the underbrush you don’t think he did. Before you can raise what’s left of your voice a deep chilling laughter brushes the back of your neck. The air you had sucked in leaves you in a rush. ‘Who’s that?’ You want to ask, but be it the headache or the fear the Doctor has walked too far without you, you can’t make the words. Your nails bite into the tree, everything is starting to feel light. 

“I think you about ready Little one. Come, your fate is nearing completion. Oh dear, you must be soooo tired!” Hands hold you steady and take you away from the tree. Helplessly you comply even as panic sets in you gut. 'Please.' A sluggishness overcomes your senses. '.. No'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. More to come!


	4. Mr.CrazyBonez

_ ‘No...No, no, NO! _ '

 

The Time Lord slams the levers and jabs the buttons on his trusty TARDIS console. Though the dance is the same, the song is different. Halfway through his happy explanation that the Type 40 was a fine piece of work, he realized - you weren't even there to stare blankly at him. Dread dropped his hearts like twin stones as he hurriedly called for you. As he threw open the blue doors he found a message waiting for him inside, displayed across the screens:

 

" _ Won't the Doctor come out to play?" _

 

Below the eerie message we're coordinates to an asteroid field just out of the galaxy. Without a second thought, he ripped the lever back and dropped the TARDIS though the vortex. Completely uncaring of what awaited him...

  
  


Meanwhile, you open your eyes to darkness. The air is stale with the smell of metal. Your back is firmly pressed into what you assume is a poor excuse of a mattress. Trying to move,however, results in the rattling of chains from your limbs and creaks on ancient springs.An attempt to grit your teeth just adds to the taste of the rope in your mouth. Fear begins to set in,  you can’t remember what happened. Where was the Doctor? Surely he was close by, or on his way? How long..

 

' _ Why do you care?' _

 

You strain against the bindings, attempting to call out, maybe you can.. A light flickers under what you establish as a door. Opening slowly with blinding light, a silhouette stands in the entrance tapping something. 

 

“Marvelous! You’ve awoken, my dear pet. Now the real fun can begin!” You can feel a pressure behind your eyes, panic from deep within burns through your limbs. Thrashing, screaming into the gag as he draws closer. Whoever this man is, it strikes a primal terror within you. A memory bubbles up, red hot, forcing you to remember..

  
  


Following the numbered map he was given, the TARDIS makes her trademark wheeze and groan as she lands with a final boom. Inside the box of blue, the Time Lord readies himself for battle. He has every intention of fighting tooth and nail, to putting his ideals on the line for this. Sighing heavily, he pulls his trench coat on, runs a hand through his hair, and pockets the Sonic Screwdriver. With a snap of his fingers the doors open reveal a very brightly lit hallway, which is lined with large frames, potted plants, and arches. As he steps out and closes the door behind him, he takes note of the electricity in the air. Absently, he fixes his hair again and marches on..

 

It's getting harder to breathe. Your skin is aflame and your muscles feel as though they'll rip apart under your skin. Arms and legs bound, you're completely at the mercy of the man above you. Your mind screams, but his glowing hands just reach further into your subconscious. You're forgetting.  Where, who, and what you are...by the sound of the rumbling chuckle, he won't stop until it's all a blank...

 

After the twists and turns of the mirrored hallways the Doctor makes his way into what seems like a throne room. Its dead silence rings in his ears. Taking sure steps he makes his way to the awaiting figure seated in the queen's seat. He doesn't speak, the only sound is the rustling of the coat as it sways behind him. He takes a step back from the thrones and stops, cautiously he flicks his fingers to the air before him, he is met with resistance and nods apprehensively. So that's the game?

 

"Ahhh,  good old Vector Field! What better way to say 'keep out', eh? Very nice! Tell me, is it voice activated too? Love me some voice activated vector fields... Weellll.. kinda defeats the purpose I suppose.. don't want EVERYONE knowing about your field-y weald-y." Slowly, the rambling man turns around, his face showing his clear off-handedness of the situation. 

 

"I think it'd be a nice touch.." he snips to the grinning man before him. Clad in a Crimson Top-Hat, a creamy white suit, a hunter green tie, and pitch black dress shoes he just stands erect.

 

"Are you quite finished?" The grinning man chuckles. The Time Lord's lips crease into a line, his posture turns stiff, his head tilts down. Now it's the other man's turn to walk past him and gaze up at the luminous thrones.

 

"What do you know of children's games Doctor?” Whims the man as he stops just before the invisible wall. The Doctor’s eyebrows crease for a moment, but smoothing his face back he turns fully toward the man with raven locks. He stays silent, picking up on the conversational hint to his tone.

 

“Children’s games, Doctor, can be quite the gruesome tale on Earth!”, He explains, continuing as if he’s by himself.

 

“Red Rover, Red Rover~ Send _The Doctor_  over~!”, The Time Lord’s hand flinches to the lapel of his coat, but falls slowly as he peers around at the rather silent area around him. Is he trying to startle him now? 

 

“Some say it's a military tactic, two units would trade soldiers back and forth during the war depending on how many they killed, Others say it's a game based off a long dead pirate’s name, some have even just claimed it was for a dog named ‘Red Rover’ who liked to play.” Slowly he begins to pace his in front of invisible prison lining up his shoes and watching them with extreme interest. 

 

"My favorite though, Doctor, is hide and seek," the smile on his face widens, his pearly whites gleaming with the refracted lights behind him. The Doctor has seen many a evil during his 905 years of traveling through time. He has witnessed first hand, the horrors of corrupt governments killing for riches, his own planet destroyed by the hatred of the Dalek armies, Metal-men taking over civilizations to increase their cybernetic armies. The man before him however, his smile, his eyes, his calm.. all the makings of a cold blooded killer who just kills for _fun_. 

 

"Now, personally, I don't have anything against you.” The Time Lord mocks surprise at this.

 

“BUT... I do work for someone who  _ does _ . Don’t worry though.. You won’t ever have to know whom!” 

 

“Who are you  _ exactly _ ?!” He snaps back. Momentarily shaken, he laughs in return even wipes his eyes. There is a subtle shift from the shadowed figure from the throne.

 

“Hmm- ah~! Easy, easy! No need to blow your top, now!” He chastises, brushing off the anger of the Time Lord. Glancing behind him he stares almost longingly,

 

“ Almost time now, anyway..” Mumbles the mad-man absent-mindedly. Taking the momentary distraction the Doctor gaze precedes the throne. Great drapes of silk and linen cascade down from the darkness above, their shapes made tangible from the glowing spears hovering around the air. 

Nothing makes a sound save for the soft breath from his own lungs, everything is feeling the effects of the tension. There is no exit from behind just flat wall. The throne itself is obscured making even his eyes dull. No, he has superior eyesight, his vision is being clouded. The globes for light maybe? Then if that's the case.. Reaching carefully into his suit jacket he removes the Sonic Screwdriver and waits until he’s face to face with “Mr. Crazybonez.”

 

“Are you prepared to  _ play _ Doctor? I hope so. No telling what will happen when you're caught!” Cackles the man in white.

 

“Whaaat..? No name? Who am I supposed to call for when I win your game?” A name, a title, anything, but the assumptions running rampant through his infinite mind.

 

Still, his silence mocks him. With a gleeful grin he snaps his fingers the force field falls with a shudder of rainbow lights. In the silence, nothing moves. With slow grace and a measured step, the silhouette rises from the perch just behind the men. Offering his hand with pose and a hand to his heart he guilds the figure down to the floor beside him. The lights that guarded the one from his vision rise high up and disappear, but with a deafening ‘crack’ the room, the ballroom he muses, becomes evenly lit on all sides.

 

“Of course..” He whispers defeated, even before the party has begun.

 

Standing tall, perfectly encased in a full white ballroom gown with lilac ribbons and bows cascading down from her waist. Even with the mask she holds aloft in one hand hiding her wonderful, intelligent eyes, he knows it's her. The way she walks from that Monster’s slimy hand and click-clacks toward him, he has no doubt. With a Smile that makes his stomach drop in dread, she speaks and he can’t think of a better reply.. 

  
“Won’t the Doctor... Come and play?”

 

_ “..Y/N...?” _


	5. Bringing Down Our Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the end. Will Victor have his way, or will you and your Doctor escape unscalthed?

Left turn,

Race down a long hallway, 

Take the right at the end-..

Hurriedly back track to the left of the hallway,

Jump over the crumbling floor, land safely, run thru the double doors,

“Even I can't run forever”, He thinks miserably. 

The doors lead him into a security room with every computers nerd's dream of technology. Finding himself alone, the Doctor slows to a stop and observes the room. Short of breath he makes quick work of taking the Sonic to the eye level monitors that show grainy, at best, pictures. He wants to find her, he's been running for hours without any knowledge of how much time he has left. He needs to see her again. He has to make this right. If he hadn't been looking for it he may of missed it, a sudden flash in the top corner of the right screen. He sonics the middle monitor for a better view. He watches solemnly as she makes a mad dash down the hallway with the double doors. He sonics the lock shut over his shoulder, eyes never leaving her recorded form. Unexpectedly she stops short of smashing into the door, and stands staring ahead. 

“(Name)..” Her name leaves his lips like a solemn vow. Thinking she caught this, he watches as her grainy image looks up to what is to be assumed as the live feed camera above her. Slowly she raises the masquerade mask to shield her eyes. Stumbling away, the Doctor has just enough time to watch the slow smile spread over your lips as sparks begin to fly from the hinges of his barricaded door. He kicks at a vent in the corner just as she walks from the rubble of the doorway. 

“Come and.... play with me... Doctah.” She clicks her tongue, at the recently emptied room. This game of cat and mouse will end soon enough..

*~*~

A plan, a plan! He needs a better plan! Running and begging have gotten him nowhere fast. If he can't change this, the end result is... 

Grunting he kicks himself an exit and drops down onto soft grass. Stiffly he brushes himself off. Green grass, the sound of a water and the scent of flowers. A garden, how pleasant. He jogs down the cemented walkway. Tiger lilies, Rhododendrons, and Mums. Trees, rustle with a gentle breeze. He slowly comes to halt, he looks up at a young woman who spills a great burden of cerulean aqua into the bath below. His eyes lose focus as he stands to listen to the soothing splashing. 

‘I really should bring (name) here,’ he muses. 

‘She'd love it.’ He could almost see them sitting together on that bench over there. Laughing, teasing, like a proper couple. He sighs at his aching back, his feet hurt too. 

‘Just for a tic’, he convinces himself as he wanders over, shoulders sagging, to the bench. Gods, it's even more comfortable than he thought! He sprawls out, long legs stretched out, his arms flung back behind. Perfect. Sitting here like this, he could almost forget that he was being chased! Maybe he could even fall asleep..

“Ooookay..” Annoyed the Doctor takes out his sonic and listens again. This time for a metallic hum. A clicking. Nothing. 

“It's more like a... hiss? No...”

He gets back to the fountain intensely glaring into the water. Something faintly moves beneath the surface, glinting. Then with a whip of cloth from his pocket later he mumbles to himself, staring, contemplating what this wet, coin could mean for his wayward companion. 

“Doctor” 

He spins around to comes face to face with her. He let his guard down, damn. The masquerade mask hangs limply at her side so it's just her natural beauty stunning him. Her eyes, though, resemble those of a dead fish. 

“Doc-” 

“Yes, yes I heard you. Sorry, I'm really not in the mood, darling. Honestly, I'm trying to save you from a very unsettling future of bad manners and poor decorating choices. Nice dress though, we'll take it with us when we go, hold on a just a tic!” with a step back he points his sonic at the fountain. A spray of water covers the two, but his superior strength keeps him standing as his threatening campaign flies back into the bushes. He hopes she'll just take a nap. He takes the chance and sprints though the large french doors on the other side. He's out of breath as he takes off at a run down long hallways and taking familiar turns. 

“Almost.. ah!” 

His race leads him back down the hallway where he parked his TARDIS in an equal rush. The stone statues still line the stretch of hall, billowing curtains bring in a distant chill. His stomach falls,

“No, no, no, no!” 

The blue box wheezes its last and disappears, just out of his touch. His hand falls as he slows to a stop, head spinning every which way, the anxious feeling in his gut begins to bud and grow. Without his TARDIS..

“We're trapped.”

“No Doctor, you're trapped.”

He can't hide his anger, won't hide the impatience that has been tearing at his chest since the forest… or maybe since the crash. His dark eyes turn to belittle the doll before him. 

“This is going to stop. It's going to stop right now, do you understand? DO YOU?!” He almost bit his tongue when she flinched. Almost. 

She steps forward. One step. Two.

“I'm here to help you. I've always been here! Haven't I (name)? Your shoulder to cry on that's me all ova! You can't just take my TARDIS!”

Falter. Step three. Four.

“You've been my friend, my companion! My-.. Please (name)!”

Faster now, fivesixseven

“(Name), look, look at yourself! You and your beautiful, BEEEAUTIFUL mind! You are so important, so vital don't you see? Can't you feel it, (NAME)!”

eight.....nine..

“Feel..? Doctor?” He is well aware of the pounding in his breast, one heart mirroring the other. He hopes she feels it too. The blade in her hand glints with an ominous gleam, aimed for his chest. Another step and..

“Yes, feel, you remember how that is? Physical or Emotional? Pain, loss, love... You're feeling it right now! C’mon now! Your story is just beginning.. we're... we're just.” his throat is so tight, so tight he's afraid he won't take another breath. She just stares, threatening his life and all he sees is this beautiful creature begging for his help. His help. 

“Just... what Doctor?” the familiar voice beckons his gaze, but he stays fixed on her. He grits his morals. 

“Doc...tor.” her voice has no resemblance of being familiar with him, but he feels it. He can feel it all the same. Nearly there..

“It's you, (name). You. It has to be you! I'm right here! You can hear me can't you? Listen, don't pay Mr. Bad Hair Day any mind, yeah? We've been running and chasing each other, for what? Whole lot of exercise I suppose. I'm so thick you wanna know why? Huh?” he baits her to keep talking with him as the other man begins to show impatience. He sees a familiar glint return to her eyes. 

“Doctah...w-why?” her head tilts to the side ever so slightly. He holds back his pride in her and continues,

“(name) I'm so thick because I see you as a human, with very human emotions, very human things happen to you. You have nightmares, you're not very fast, you laugh and cry, human. Wonderfully, to be sure, but fragile. We've been running and flying for so long it didn't even occur to me that maybe something... inhuman, had tried to get the best of you.” By now, Victor, has begun to approach, fists clenched, eyes glowing a greenish light. The Doctor has to work quickly. He bravely captures her dagger brandishing hand in his. Stroking with his thumb, he meets her eyes sincerely, the blade could easily pierce through his 3 layers at this range. He chances it, drawing the last step closer. 

“You control... what happens here. You and your brilliant mind have adapted from time in the TARDIS to become a victim of something more. I guess I shouldn't say victim, it was a power I had always thought you might have, but i didn't think you'd succumb to it this way. I mean you're no Time Lord,” he laughs despite the very serious tone. 

“You're... human.” he reachs to stroke her cheek and chase away the running tears. 

“My human..” 

Like a dam failing, her scream rips from her chest and explodes out of her throat. Victor stops mid reach, fangs elongated from his jaw. He steps away from his now lost leverage, he scoffs. 

With some flailing the girl falls against the Time Lord, the blade clatters to the floor. With the woman, finally in his arms, the Doctor looks past her trembling form to the captor. Of course he's nowhere to be found. Her voice is riddled with emotion,

“Doc..tor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part one of two for the ending. Both were finnished together and now are in the finnal editting stages. Please feel free to ask questions. Thank you so much for the support! Not much longer now!  
> ~RavenS


	6. The End pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having defeated the enemy and been reunited. How will this end?

You can finally breathe! You take in lungfuls of air like it's your favorite candy. All of it. At once, you cough and sputter. Your fingers tangle themselves in the rough fabric of this suit, needing the grounding. His arms snake around your waist, but he doesn't say a word. His warm hurried breath makes you blush as it teases your hair. You stand in the moment

You can feel small tremors beneath your feet. A constant vibration. He coughs, like he's clearing his throat. You have so many questions, so many things you need to understand. You pull back to look up at him,

“Doctor, how... are you alright?” He turns from you nodding his head and coughs again. Maybe you just imagined..

“Peachy... fine, fine.. lets.. uh.. need to get... the TARDIS.” he stumbles and leans heavily against the wall, the tremors in the complex get stronger, the statues begin to topple. Your prison world is crumbling. The Doctor sways to remain standing. You hear the windows shatter, feel the heat from somewhere behind, but you just stare fixated at the blade with its place on the floor. It 

“Doctor?” you call, weaker than before. Even as he coughs a wet sound and spits at his feet.

“I'm alright.. please.. just..” 

“But.. Did I.. Did I..?” You know you did, it had to be! You rush to his side, holding his hand that presses into his chest.

“Okay.. there... might of been a bit of poison on... the bla-ack!” he doubles over and releases the contents if his stomach in a bloody heap. Oh.. God.. You can feel him falling, but you tug and pull his arm over your shoulder, walking him down the hall before it falls on the both of you. It’s the least you can..

This is all my fault. I did this. It’s all my..

The tremors begin to stop, like a switch was flipped. The busts, picking themselves off the floor. The Doctor clenches your hand that's wrapped around his waist,

“Not you.. not your fault.. TARDIS I'm. . Still.. here!” You jump from his surprising grip and the tremors start anew, explosions echo from somewhere down below. Everything is shaking as your eyes overflow and breath hitches. You nod despite yourself. You can do this, you have to!

“I don't know where the TARDIS..” the Doctor cuts you off with a harsh cough,

“This is... you're making... if you took her... where would,” lots more coughing. Blood drips from his oddly tinted lips. His eyelids are getting heavy you note. Not much time then. Where would I put the TARDIS? A world of my.. Going on a hunch, you gain your second wind and practically carry all his weight down another hallway, through some doors, and become halted by a staircase. 

“You like to run around straight places like hallways or corridors, looking for stairs wouldn't cross your mind, I guess? I hope so..” 

Your worry increases the slower it seems you travel up the staircase. The Doctor’s heavy breathing, and constant cough are barely audible over the structure collapsing around you. Parts of the stairs break away so you have to dig your nails deep into his clothing and throw him on to the next landing. You're out of breath, hands trembling from effort, but you did it. He rakes in breath after breath of smoke filled air, like a fish out of water. Still, there is no TARDIS to be found despite your reasoning. You can feel the defeat poor off you in waves. How did it get so bad..? One minute you were playing tag with this wonderful man, the next you've sent him to his grave! You bite your lip to control the hiccups that jerk your shoulders. If there was another way..

‘Giving up sssoo sssoon?’

Turning slowly, your eyes come face to face with snake eyed slit ones. He would be just be able to reach the Doctor if he tried..

“Oh, you've got to be sh-..” 

‘Now, now no need for ss-swearing. Shall we finish what we ssstarted?’

Victor, who has transformed into the snake from your hallucinatory nightmares, coils before you. The lower half of his body is shrouded in smoke and flame while his fangs and snake hood teeter tatter closer to the Time Lord. You look around for a weapon. 

“It's over Victor, you lost!” you grit your teeth as you try to sneakily grab the broken piece of railing. The slivers prick your palm. If you could just.. 

As if sensing your rebellion, Victor raises the end of his tail and cracks it like a whip into your side. The force knocks you through a closed doors. You moan, trying to sit up despite a newy fractured rib. Breathing is difficult as you struggle find your next weapon. The damage hasn't touched the room yet, however, this drawing room remains in good standing. The Doctor’s words come back to you,

This is... you're making..

..a power I had always thought you might have..

You control... what happens here.

You see it now. The world, even as it falls apart somehow feels like home. All your running through halls suddenly struck you as familiar bearings. Not alien technology. In a world of your own creation surely you could..

“Alright, it's worth a shot, You're getting a-Victor-ed!” you can practically hear the Doctor’s groan. No more puns... ever. Sorry. 

Bringing yourself to an upright, but just barely standing you walk back to the corridor. The twinge in your rib cage is manageable for the battle ahead you assure yourself. Breathing through your nose helps. You straighten your back, feeling the vertebrae pop and snap. Victor’s tongue flicks at the Doctor who has somehow propped up enough to grab his screwdriver. The blue light wanes, mirroring his losing strength. 

‘Conssseed(1) Doctor. Lessssst you wet my appetite!’

“Then this... poison... will work in.... my favour, ha!” his laugh brings dark red to his lips. Though the man has seen better days, his eyes hold the promise of a challenge. Victor falls silent for a moment,

‘Ssurly you jessst? You can hardly sstand, let alone sstrike! No Doctor.. my meal will quench my hunger sssoon. When the last bit of press-chois light leaves your eye. Oh..my...yeeesssss!’ The snake God's eyes shine brighter with his laughter. The Doctor drops his sonic, clenching at his breast. His mouth opens, but no sound is drawn in. He gasps for air, fear flickering in his chocolate eyes. 

Your feet are moving uncaring of things in your way, gritting your teeth you throw a random piece of wood at the bellowing snake. Your ribs are screaming, but your voice is louder,

“QUIT LAUGHING, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HE'S DYING!” 

The nightmarish thing stops to lock gaze with you. It sends a chill down your spine, but you're not going to back down.

‘My fault? How?’, he taunts,

‘This is a world you created from feelings of hatred. Something all humans have, how is this not your fault? You formed hatred, an annoyance for the man you so fondly called a lover. It comes hand in hand. You helped me create a place to trap him! Now as he lay dying, I grow stronger. What hope could you possibly have?” Your eyes widen. Quickly your gaze falls down, shoulders shaking. 

‘Sssssee? Giving in is ssso much better!” He laughs, fangs dripping a green acid, tongue lolling from side to side, head thrown back. He is completely engrossed in his victory. 

The world gives a lurch, and all structures spin and dissolve into silence. Victor stops short, he gazes down at his missing Lamia lower half. Instead he finds himself seated in an arm chair unable to move. Wrinkled hands rest by his sides, his gravely voice calls out,

“WHAT?!” 

*~*~*

I know I shouldn't laugh. I know this but the giggles just trickle from my lips. It's a sound that fills the air and It just makes Victor angrier. It was because he gave me the final push that I was able to drop the mental barriers that had been placed on my mind. 

“You lose Victor.” 

Everything takes its time coming back into focus. The walls of the real world materialize around us, creating panels of white and doors of glass. Beds melt into their places among the corners side by side like soldiers. Monitors, beeping, that sterilize smell. All these beds and I’m strapped to a chair. Nice. 

“Here’s to hoping this is the real world and not another dream.. ” I whisper to myself. I can hear the Doctor groaning himself awake, lanky figure stretched out on a bed to my right. I bite back my sigh of relief, he’s still just out of reach. 

“You.. Broke free.” Mr. Crazy Bonez or Victor, whatever his name is, croaks as he raises his head from his seat across from me. Least I think it's him, he seems so.. frail now. 

“(Name)..?” 

“I'm here Doctor, sorry... I can't move at the moment. On a brighter note, I think your TARDIS is behind us.” I twist my wrists in their restraints, padded leather and very tight. 

He runs a hand down his face and jumps off the flimsy bed. His trainers squeak and squawk over the linoleum tile. 

“Nearly didn't make it out of that one, eh?” he sniffles, hands deep in his pockets and surveys the room, like he expected as much. 

“So, just so my sloooow mind understands then?” he points to me his gaze fixed on the floor. 

“You, my brilliant, little human. Picked up psychic abilities, in which tooooo... create?” he glances up at me, a smile to nearly split his face in two. I can't help, but grin back. Shyly I glance down unable to stop my smile. It's like all those feelings of fear and dread were shredded away.

Victor’s only response is his wheezing labored breathing and the occasional attempt to raise his weakened body. The wheels of his chair groan in protest. The monitors above, blink in and out. The Doctor's eyes turn to a look down at him - from contempt to pity. 

“You... probably with a device your employer engendered, managed to track down a time traveling police box and when my ship crashed, which I’m also charging you for, then kidnapped her. So it's over. Why? Who hired you?” I think he laughed, but it sounded more like a gurgle.

“So you think you have.. Me all figured out.. Then?” Victor meets his eyes, a smile still plastered on his tired wrinkled face. 

I can see the gears turning, the Doctor takes out the screwdriver and points it at my restraints. My hands and feet come free, thankfully I rub at my sore wrists.

“I’ll ask again,” He snips. He seems to fight for control over himself. 

Stalking his way over to the elderly man, confined to his wheelchair and towers over him. The Doctor has always looked young to me, but in this situation he is far older than the man I'd consider elderly. Victor’s demeanor still excludes control. 

“Who.. hired.. You?”

“Me..”

“Yes, you who else would I be talk-... wait.” I rise and join the Doctor a few steps behind. 

“You.. hired yourself? Call me crazy, but I don’t... see..” Victor smiles like a cat with the canary. His pale eyes stare up at the man before him, unafraid. The Doctor glares harder. 

“Time-travel has never been just for the self-righteous Time Lords of old. Suppose someone else followed you through time. Suppose, that someone could control the dreams of your precious girl.”

“..How were you getting into my head then, old man?” I have a sinking feeling as his eyes slid to mine. 

“Trick.. of the trade dear.” his grins devilish. 

“Enough!” The Doctor surges forward, grabbing the man's collar. Bringing in his face close he whispers something low and raspy. 

Finally, the grin leaves even his eyes. Victor becomes stone faced in wake of the Doctor brisk walk away. 

He motions for me to join his side as he faces the TARDIS doors. Whatever he whispered has Victor sitting quietly, still as ever amongst the tireless noise of medical machinery. Is this really it? 

Hesitantly I comply, biting my lip I keep my eyes downcast. I don't know what wrong with me all of a sudden, like I'm somehow just playing my role. 

“Alright, (y/n)? Shall we?” His usual vigor seems forced. His shoulders stiff and turned away from me. I keep my voice steady, loud enough to hear. 

“Sure,” I put my key in the door and slip inside. Worry moves me to sink into the captain's chair. Have I gone to far? My throat feels tight. I wish I could just curl up and hide. The Doctor’s footsteps didn't follow me in, he still out there with that guy.

Don't think about it. Just don't think about it!

I let my skittish eyes roam around. The TARDIS interior is as pristine as it always seems to be. No evidence of exploding consoles or otherwise. Lights galore and the odd sound for days. All alien standing here alone. 

“I wonder if he'll tell me.. what I did.”

Sure enough the door swing open and his trainers squeak around to the hub of buttons. Not so much as a second glance my way as the ship rocks and crashes through the Time Vortex. I clutch the railing to steady my legs. Not a sound, nor word as he throws his clear aggression around the heart of his beloved ship. 

His breathing is silent, his chest doesn't even rise and fall with his breath. He just stands, still as stone, staring down obscuring his face. What is he thinking? Unease bites my lips and makes me wait. 

Please, I silently beg.

Please let me help. 

With another jolt the traveling stops. I sway in my seat. Another beat of silence. Cautiously,

“Doctor..?”

“...” He turns to lean back against the console. So far away from me, shoulders tense like my gaze is too sharp. Still i watch over his shoulder as he crosses his arms, shifts his weight. 

“Please, if there's something I can-”

“No. Not this time.” he curses under his breath and turns, finally, to face me. A mask of steel. Then two words I hoped I'd never have to hear...

“I'm Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... okay so I'M SORRY! but its over now.. for now. Lol thanks for reading hope you enjoied it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More to come!


End file.
